


Homestuck Red Romance Relationship Logs

by Tirgo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Conversations, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Kissing, M/M, Rare Pairings, Shipping, Support Conversations, text-heavy stupidity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirgo/pseuds/Tirgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Homestuck were made into a Fire Emblem game? This little side-project shows what some of the Support Logs from that game might be. For simplicity's sake, red romance only. Currently a cancelled project, might come back to it someday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eridan and Karkat

**Author's Note:**

> If you're unfamiliar with Support Conversations (specifically those from Fire Emblem Awakening for the Nintendo 3DS), here's a brief runthrough. Basically, in Fire Emblem Awakening, most characters can interact with other characters by spending enough time battling alongside them. After enough time spent together, the two characters can then "converse" in a Support Conversation. There are three platonic compansionship conversations, and then if the two characters are available to become married and the two are opposite sexes, they can initiate an "S" Support, which ends in the two of them getting married. So basically, it's a bunch of conversations where at the end of "A" Support, the two characters are comrades, and in the "S" Support, they become lovers. Not a hard concept. I was just inspired by Fire Emblem's style of romance and wanted to try my hand at something in the same style.
> 
> Basically, my intention here is to make little conversation fics for every feasible pairing in the Homestuck universe. Yes, all of them! For simplicity's sake, trolls can hook up with all other trolls but humans have set limitations based on canon (those being John: Heterosexual, Dave: Heterosexual, Rose: Bisexual, Jade: Heterosexual, Jane: Heterosexual, Roxy: Bisexual, Jake: Bisexual, Dirk: Homosexual (and Kanaya: Homosexual)). Characters who are related cannot reach "S" Support, and characters who are moirails in canon stay as moirails and do not have "S" Supports. Other than that, every pairing will eventually be done!
> 
> Just be prepared to wait a while for me to do every pairing. This is just something I'm doing in my spare time, after all.
> 
> (The tags for this will be ridiculously long by the time I'm done...)

C SUPPORT

Eridan: hey kar  
Eridan: do ya got some time to talk  
Karkat: DEPENDS.  
Karkat: IS THIS ABOUT FEFERI AGAIN?  
Eridan: um   
Eridan: maybe  
Karkat: I THOUGHT WE EXHAUSTED THIS FUCKING SUBJECT LAST NIGHT.  
Karkat: YOU'D THINK THAT AFTER FOUR SOLID HOURS OF LISTENING TO SOMEONE CRY ABOUT SOMETHING, THEY'D GET OVER IT.  
Eridan: wwell im not ovver it an id like to talk about it some more wwith someone  
Eridan: strangely it looks like pretty much evveryone in this group doesnt givve a shit about the insane ramblins of a stupid fish fuck  
Eridan: youre the only one wwho evver listens  
Eridan: so id like to see if you are interested in listenin to my shit some more  
Karkat: JESUS CHRIST.  
Karkat: DO YOU EVER WONDER WHY NOBODY LIKES YOU?   
Eridan: i assume a lot of it is mere jealousy ovver my high place on the hemospectrum  
Karkat: ...NO.  
Karkat: IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE A PRICK.  
Eridan: wwoww this is some fuckin newws to me  
Eridan: roll up the fuckin newws bus cus i got a cod damn story for them  
Karkat: HAVE YOU BEEN TALKING TO DAVE?  
Eridan: yeah maybe  
Eridan: wwhats the problem wwith that  
Karkat: PLEASE DON'T FUCKING TALK LIKE HIM.  
Karkat: I ALREADY HAVE TO LISTEN TO HIS RIDICULOUS BULLSHIT AS IT IS.  
Karkat: I DON'T WANT ANOTHER STRIDER CLOGGING UP MY LISTENING TUBES.  
Eridan: fine  
Eridan: anywway about fef  
Eridan: i wwas thinkin about wways i could ruin her life  
Eridan: i came up wwith a couple a good options  
Eridan: ill run them by you an see wwhat you think  
Eridan: this might take a wwhile  
Karkat: ARGHHHH.

(Karkat and Eridan's relationship level increased.)

B SUPPORT

Karkat: ERIDAN.  
Eridan: oh hey kar  
Eridan: wwhat brings ya to this neck a the rivver  
Karkat: THAT DIDN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE.  
Karkat: JUST GIVE UP ON THE AQUATICS PUNS, THEY'VE BECOME ATROCIOUS SINCE THE FEFERIASCO.  
Eridan: kar  
Eridan: i just realized  
Eridan: wwhen you take my name an fef and eri an combine them  
Eridan: it makes feferi  
Karkat: WHAT.  
Eridan: no no no  
Eridan: the tears are comin again  
Karkat: HOLY SHIT, SHUT THE FUCK UP, NOBODY WANTS TO HEAR YOUR ABSURD WHINING.  
Karkat: I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU BECAUSE I THINK I HAVE AN IDEA.  
Eridan: wwhat kind a idea  
Karkat: SOMETHING WE COULD DO TO GET YOUR MIND OFF FEFERI, OBVIOUSLY.  
Eridan: really  
Eridan: youd do that for me  
Karkat: YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS YET.  
Eridan: im so happy kar  
Eridan: its so hard bein alone an i cant stand it  
Karkat: GET OFF ME!  
Karkat: STOP CRYING ON MY SHIRT.  
Eridan: youre such a good friend man sometimes i feel like i just gotta let these feelins out man  
Eridan: you gotta just throww your emotions out there an see if it sinks am i right  
Karkat: STOP YOUR FUCKING BLUBBERING YOU GODDAMN IDIOT!  
Karkat: I DON'T EVEN FEEL LIKE SHOWING YOU ANYMORE.  
Karkat: GO CRY YOURSELF INTO A COLD STUPOR OR SOMETHING.  
Eridan: kar no wwait come back  
Eridan: glub

(Karkat and Eridan's relationship level increased.)

A SUPPORT

Eridan: kar wwhere havve you been  
Karkat: WHAT.  
Eridan: its like i couldnt find ya for some long an i wwas gettin depressed  
Karkat: YOU ARE PATHETIC.  
Karkat: I'VE BEEN OVER HERE FOR THE PAST COUPLE HOURS.   
Karkat: HAVE YOU JUST BEEN WANDERING AROUND LOOKING FOR ME?  
Karkat: WAIT, ARE YOU CARRYING A BAG FULL OF TISSUES?  
Eridan: they store all my tears  
Eridan: i had to use evvery tissue box i could find  
Karkat: OH MY FUCKING GOD.   
Karkat: YOU NEVER WERE LIKE THIS BEFORE, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?  
Karkat: WAIT, I GUESS THAT'S KIND OF A STUPID QUESTION.  
Eridan: yeah  
Karkat: IT'S KIND OF PITIFUL TO SEE A PRICK LIKE YOU BECOME SUCH A SIMPERING WASTE.  
Eridan: i wwas just sad cus nobody likes me  
Karkat: JESUS CHRIST.  
Eridan: earlier ya said somethin about an idea ya had  
Eridan: to cheer me up or somethin  
Karkat: YEAH, ALRIGHT.  
Karkat: OBVIOUSLY YOU NEED A LITTLE BOOST.  
Karkat: I JUST WANTED TO SEE IF YOU WANTED TO BE LEADER FOR A DAY.  
Eridan: leader  
Eridan: wwhat do you mean  
Karkat: OBVIOUSLY, I'M KIND OF A BIG DEAL AROUND HERE.   
Karkat: I TELL PEOPLE WHAT TO DO AND SHIT.  
Karkat: SO WHY DON'T WE SWAP ROLES, AND YOU CAN BE THE SHITTY LEADER FOR A WHILE?  
Eridan: really  
Eridan: youd let me   
Karkat: HONESTLY, I WOULDN'T BE MAKING A SACRIFICE BY ALLOWING YOU TO RAMPAGE AROUND FOR A WHILE.  
Karkat: ISN'T BEING A LEADER WHAT YOU WANTED TO DO WHEN WE BEGAN?  
Karkat: BUT YOU GOT ALL BENT OUT OF SHAPE BY THE DOOMED SITUATION WITH FEFERI.  
Eridan: yeah i guess youre right  
Eridan: i had wwanted to lead  
Eridan: yeah  
Eridan: hey yeah i can be the leader for a little bit  
Eridan: tell people wwhat to do an all that  
Karkat: HAVE FUN, MORON.  
Eridan: heheh this is gonna be awwesome

(Karkat and Eridan's relationship level increased.)

S SUPPORT

Eridan: kar  
Karkat: OH, THERE YOU ARE.  
Karkat: HOW'D IT GO OVER WITH EVERYONE? BEING THE LEADER?  
Eridan: wwell  
Eridan: nobody fuckin listened to me at all  
Eridan: an i got laughed at quite a bit  
Karkat: HEH. I KIND OF EXPECTED THAT TO HAPPEN, HONESTLY.  
Eridan: but it wwas great  
Eridan: shoutin at people an tellin them wwhat to do  
Eridan: evven if nobody listened  
Karkat: ARE YOU BEGINNING TO FEEL A LITTLE BETTER YET?  
Karkat: I HAVE OTHER IDEAS, OF COURSE.  
Eridan: kar  
Karkat: HM?  
Eridan: wwhy are you so nice to me  
Eridan: evveryone alwways treats me like im shit an i guess after a wwhile you start to believve it  
Eridan: but you are here right noww tryin to make me feel better  
Karkat: ...  
Karkat: I GUESS I JUST SEE SOMETHING IN YOU.  
Karkat: YOU KNOW, WE'RE A LOT ALIKE.  
Eridan: in that wwere both shitty leaders or  
Karkat: YEAH, THAT I GUESS.  
Karkat: I THINK WE'RE BOTH KIND OF ANGRY ALL THE TIME.  
Karkat: AND WE'VE BOTH GOT A LOT OF ISSUES.  
Eridan: thanks for the pick me up you douche  
Karkat: HEH.  
Karkat: I LIKED YOU BETTER WHEN YOU WERE A MOODY ASSHOLE, LIKE ME.  
Karkat: SO I GUESS WHEN I SAW YOU ACTING LIKE A DEPRESSIVE FUCK, IT MADE ME UNCOMFORTABLE.  
Eridan: im feelin better just knowwin you care man  
Eridan: i just wwant you to knoww that if you got some problems i can help you out man  
Eridan: just hit me up  
Karkat: I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOUR PROBLEMS ANYMORE.  
Karkat: WE'VE ALWAYS BEEN SORT OF PALE, AND I NEVER LIKED IT.  
Eridan: wwell  
Eridan: i guess thats true  
Eridan: im not sayin that i evver wwanted you to be my moirail but   
Eridan: i kind a liked all the pale flirtin i guess  
Karkat: I SUPPOSE I JUST DIDN'T KNOW ANY OTHER WAY TO GET CLOSE TO YOU.  
Karkat: IT'S THE CLASSIC TRAP OF REDROM.  
Eridan: wwait  
Eridan: wwhat are you sayin  
Eridan: are you tryin a  
Karkat: WHAT-THE FUCK-EVER. I GUESS I MAY AS WELL SPIT IT OUT.  
Karkat: I'M FLUSHED FOR YOU, IDIOT.  
Eridan: i  
Eridan: seriously  
Karkat: YEAH. I'M SERIOUS.   
Karkat: BELIEVE ME, I'D NEVER BE SAYING THIS IF IT WEREN'T THE TRUTH.  
Karkat: I PITY YOU. I PITY YOU A *LOT*.  
Karkat: I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU FEELING DOWN ANYMORE. I JUST WANT YOU TO BE THE SAME DUMB ASSHOLE WHO I TALKED TO ALL THAT TIME AGO.  
Eridan: kar i  
Eridan: i dont knoww wwhat to say  
Karkat: IT'S FINE. I'M LEAVING ANYWAY.  
Eridan: wwait wwhy  
Karkat: I'VE ALREADY EMBARRASSED MYSELF ENOUGH FOR ONE DAY. SEE YOU.  
Eridan: no kar no wwait  
Eridan: hear me out  
Eridan: one thing you nevver understood about redrom is   
Eridan: bein flushed isnt pity its lovve  
Eridan: an i think i might be in lovve wwith you  
Karkat: YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT?  
Eridan: believve me, id nevver be sayin this if it wwerent the truth  
Karkat: OH, SHUT THE FUCK UP.  
Karkat: ...YOU'RE FLUSHED FOR ME TOO?  
Eridan: yeah  
Eridan: i think i alwways kneww  
Eridan: but i nevver wwanted to think about it cus i had my sights on fef  
Eridan: but noww my eyes are clear an i can see  
Eridan: youre the only one i wwant at this moment  
Karkat: ERIDAN...  
Eridan: wwill you be my matesprit karkat  
Karkat: ...I'D REALLY LIKE THAT.  
Karkat: LET'S DO IT.  
Eridan: wwho wwould a thought  
Eridan: after all this the one i wwanted wwas right in front a my face  
Karkat: SHUT UP.  
Karkat: HURRY UP AND KISS ME.  
Eridan: i wwas just about to say that

(S SUPPORT REACHED)


	2. Dave and Nepeta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man what are colors i dont even care

C SUPPORT

Nepeta: :33 ◄ *ac swishes her tail back and forth, p33ring though the bushes at the cool guy lurking nearby*  
Dave: sup  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ *suddenly ac leaps out of the undergrowth, coming straight for her target!*  
Dave: what are you  
Dave: ow  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ oh my gosh, are you okay?  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ i havent really tacklepounced a human before!  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ um, i mean, *oh my gosh, ac said*!  
Dave: nah im good  
Dave: give me a little indication next time you want to do that  
Dave: just be like yo dave im going to attack you just a heads up  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ but werent you listening to me?  
Dave: no i wasnt listening  
Dave: i decided to leave you alone  
Dave: when im talking to myself i prefer to be uninterrupted  
Dave: dont need some sorry punk rolling all up in my wordsmithery and inciting the mad confusion  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ but i wasnt talking to myself, i was role playing!  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ youre suppawsed to listen and do it too  
Dave: alright  
Dave: lay one on me  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ okay, h33 h33  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ *ac purrpares to tacklepounce the cool boy!*  
Dave: too slow  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ nooo!  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ i mean *no!! said ac angrily*  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ *role play it said ac*  
Dave: doesnt that sort of thing work better when youre typing  
Dave: were just standing next to each other  
Dave: wouldnt it make more sense to create a scenario and act it out  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ ummmm  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ okay fine cool guy well try your way  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ um so ill be a kitty cat princess warrior and you can be my loyal servant  
Dave: this doesnt sound good

B SUPPORT

Nepeta: :33 ◄ loyal servant come hither  
Dave: this is dumb  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ ah, there you are  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ i have an inpawtent meowting to pawtend today and i n33d you to check my clawset fur my favorite coat  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ (ala coat of fur!)  
Dave: why would i be doing that  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ beclaws you are my loyal servant of course!  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ hop to it  
Dave: ok fine ill check your claw set  
Dave: what does that even mean  
Dave: like a set of claws  
Dave: or is it another pun  
Dave: do you mean closet  
Dave: and do you mean you need to find a coat of fur  
Dave: like you regularily swap off your skin or something  
Dave: are you a cat princess or are you a princess that is like a cat  
Dave: what i mean is are you more tabby or more sonic the hedgehog character  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ shush and get it!  
Dave: what am i getting again  
Dave: am i getting your claw set  
Dave: oh here it is  
Dave: do you mean this claw glove thing  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ no those are my gloves!!  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ check the clawset for my coat!  
Dave: word got it  
Dave: alright lets see  
Dave: is there like a tiny fuckin coat inside these gloves  
Dave: like a little barbie doll ass coat or something  
Dave: there isnt anything inside these gloves  
Dave: except my hands  
Dave: these are cool actually  
Dave: maybe i could alchemize some for myself now that i think about it  
Dave: get some little swords instead of claws  
Dave: would that be like a dagger glove or  
Dave: no it would probably end up like a shit ton of giant swords erupting from my stupid fuckin hands  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ i give up

A SUPPORT

Dave: hey cat troll  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ my name is nepeta!  
Dave: yeah hey nepeta  
Dave: im reacclimated and ready to do some hardcore role playing  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ r33ly??  
Dave: yeah im ready as fuck  
Dave: im like some olympic runner at the starting line  
Dave: trying to race for my country and bring honor to my family name through the noble art of leaping small obstacles  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ h33 h33  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ well okay! im always ready for a good rp  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ why dont you make a scenario this time?  
Dave: word  
Dave: alright lets think  
Dave: how about  
Dave: im world renowned radical skateboarder dave strider known for his legally patented strideromatic superflip magic twist 180 twirl technique but i only hang out at skate parks for little kids  
Dave: and youre my promoter but you always get poed since my incredible and artistic boarding techniques make all of the other skateboarders jealous  
Dave: and theyre always trying to get in the game and kill me by throwing their helmets and elbow pads at my majestic rolling form  
Dave: so you gotta talk to their parents and tell them to keep a damn leash on the kid like jeez chill this guy is a world champ and youre throwing your shit at him and getting his god damn game off like if you dont want the man of mans to skateboard in the k-12 skate park build one just for him right  
Dave: and im just like its cool promoter i dont need your help and i all up and punk some kids right in the face with my tony hawk pro skater abilities and aforementioned radical groove  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ um  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ i think that may have been  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ a little too complex of a scenario  
Dave: shit really  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ h33 h33, its okay!  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ ok lets see  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ hey mad skater dave! watch out for pads! i told you about skate parks bro!  
Dave: I TOLD YOU DOG  
Dave: wow i guess everyone knows about sbahj by now  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ huh? what?  
Dave: werent you just rockin some hardcore sbahj reference action  
Dave: how did you find out about that stuff  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ what are you talking about??  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ i just was saying that the skate park is dangerous because of all the pads flying about!  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ and i told you about them being dangerous  
Dave: yeah right come on  
Dave: everyone here knows you have been reading some comics  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ rrggghhhh okay!  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ john told me about your comics and i stayed up late last night reading them!  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ theyre really funny  
Dave: a fan huh  
Dave: yeah i can understand  
Dave: its pretty hard not to see something you like when it comes to me  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ oh, right  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ *ac rolls her eyes!!*  
Dave: *dave uses his skating techniques to conjure a radical dragon capable of annihilating acs eyes thus rendering her unable to roll them*  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ you dont want to start this kind of rp with me, strider  
Dave: come at me  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ hissssss  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ h33 h33

S SUPPORT

Dave: and in this one it turns out to all be a dream  
Dave: but in his dream he is the star  
Dave: without the power of the snooze he is unable to become a talent in the nba  
Dave: are you listening  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ yes!  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ im paying full attention  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ its just, i kind of assumed thats what was going on?  
Dave: im just elaborating on his power over the rock  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ hey what if the rock is a symbol of him wanting to reach his goals and become a star?  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ he wants to have the rock and by having the rock he will become the star  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ so in his dreams he has the rock, thus he is the big man and will be the star!  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ but by becoming the big man, hell change colors and then will have to deal with the prejudice of being an alternately colored human  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ so he has second thoughts about becoming the star as it may spell the end of his sense of self  
Dave: that was thoroughly incomprehensible  
Dave: a fantastic theory  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ h33 h33, thanks!  
Dave: personally i think he wouldnt have much problem being black since a lot of stars in the nba are black anyway  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ ohh...  
Dave: you know nepeta youve been spending a lot of time hanging around me  
Dave: are you really just a big fan of shitty comics or do you have  
Dave: ulterior motives  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ whatever could you m33n?  
Dave: do you want me to make another rp scenario  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ um sure!  
Dave: alright lets see  
Dave: ive got a good idea  
Dave: so the scenario is that im a human whose coolness reading is shooting off the charts and straight into the ozone layer and youre a purretty sw33t cat obsessed role playing troll  
Dave: and for our first date i take you on a trip to cancun  
Dave: but we call it catcun because that kind of pun needs to exist somewhere in reality  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ "purretty sw33t"?  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ h33 h33 do you think so?  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ surely im nowhere n33r as cool as you!  
Dave: i can be pretty cool yeah  
Dave: cooler than the bottom of the ocean and hotter than the core of the sun  
Dave: but you can be pretty cool too  
Dave: maybe you can be my cool appawrentice  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ no maybe you can be my cool appawrentice!  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ although you are a nice dorky handsome coolguy  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ for a human  
Dave: you can be an adorable wily crazy cute catgirl  
Dave: for a troll  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ rrrawwrrrgh!  
Dave: mmhhmmpph  
Dave: next time give me a little indication before you kiss me  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ i dont know if youd ever be matesprits with a troll but  
Dave: of course i would  
Dave: you kidding or what  
Dave: i want to see if theres anything else i can find to love about you  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ oh strider  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ you dork!!


	3. Damara and Tavros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do write tavros also colors still not worth the effort

C SUPPORT

Damara: あなた。あなたはRUFIOHに劣っている。  
Tavros: hEY,  
Damara: あなたはゴミ箱よりも悪化している。  
Tavros: sORRY, i REALLY CAN'T, uNDERSTAND YOUR ACCENT,,  
Damara :あなたのホーンはひどいです。 しかし。私は彼らのために用途を見出すことができると思います。  
Tavros: i THINK, yOU MENTIONED MY HORNS,  
Damara: はい。喜び私にそれらを使用。  
Damara: 私のオーガズムは風を通して反響します。  
Tavros: uHH,,  
Damara: 私は、私の中の両方の角を求めています。また。あなたは私の髪を引っ張る。  
Tavros: i CAN'T,,, reALLY,,, wHAT ARE YOU SAYING,  
Damara: あなたが価値のない馬鹿です。予想されたように。  
Damara: あなた自身の血で窒息死する必要があります。あなたは茶色の汚泥におぼれる。  
Tavros: i'M JUST GONNA, gO,  
Damara: グッド。変異体、残して自由に感じる。  
Damara: あなたを傷つけたく。

(Tavros and Damara's relationship level increased.)

B SUPPORT

Tavros: hEY, dAMARA,  
Damara: こんにちは、バカ。あなたは私に喜びを与えるためにここにいる？  
Tavros: nO, wAIT, wHAT DID YOU ASK,  
Damara: 私は自分の快楽中枢に手をしたいと思います。秘密の宝物に私を導く。  
Tavros: rIGHT, sO,  
Tavros: i WANTED TO ASK YOU, wHY YOU ARE SO RUDE TO EVERYONE,,,  
Tavros: i THINK, a LOT OF PEOPLE, aREN'T REALLY, wELL,,  
Tavros: mAYBE, i WAS THINKING, yOU COULD BE, nICER,,,,  
Damara: あなたは私を病気に。雄牛の子。  
Damara: あなたが良いでしょうすべてが性的である。  
Damara: そういえばの。ステアのように私に乗る。  
Tavros: yOU ARE, pROBABLY JUST INSULTING ME, aGAIN,  
Damara: 逆に。あなたのホーン。彼らは、浸透のために良いだろう。  
Damara: 神経質に、あなたは私の中にそれらをスライドさせます。私は丁重にうめき声。  
Damara: それが印象的な光景です。我々はそれらをインチにフィットする方法を見つけ出すことができます。  
Tavros: iT'S, rEALLY KIND OF POINTLESS, tO TALK TO YOU  
Tavros: bYE,  
Damara: 行かないで、待ってください。  
Damara: 冗談、私の視力あなた下劣な馬鹿にしておきます。

(Tavros and Damara's relationship level increased.)

A SUPPORT

Tavros: dAMARA, wHAT'S UP  
Damara: だから我々は再び会う。あなたが私の子宮を貫通しますか？  
Tavros: i DON'T WANT TO, uHH, pASS THROUGH YOUR WOMB,,, sORRY,  
Damara: あなたは私を理解することができます。  
Tavros: yEAH,  
Tavros: i UNDERSTAND, eVERYTHING YOU SAY NOW  
Tavros: i, wENT TO TALK TO, rUFIOH,  
Tavros: aND HE TAUGHT ME, hOW TO SPEAK LIKE THE TWO OF YOU,  
Tavros: nOW, yOU SHOULD STOP, tREATING ME SO BAD,,,  
Damara: おそらく、あなたは私が思っていたほど哀れです。  
Damara: 他人に頼ることができるかどうか。それは私を励起する。  
Damara: しかし。でも、彼の助けを借りて。あなたはまだ彼のような何もない。  
Tavros: i DON'T CARE, iF i'M NOT AS COOL AS, rUFIOH,  
Tavros: i JUST, wISH YOU COULD ACT A LITTLE NICER, oR SOMETHING  
Tavros: tHAT'S ALL, rEALLY, wHY I WANT TO TALK TO YOU,  
Damara: 何が正確にあなたの心に問題がある？  
Damara: なぜ私は誰にもいいだろう？  
Damara: 偽のRUFIOHをシャットダウンします。  
Tavros: i JUST TOLD YOU, i'M NOT LIKE RUFIOH  
Tavros: sO, wHY DON'T YOU, sHUT UP,  
Damara: 恐れ入りますが？  
Tavros: iF YOU WON'T BE NICER, tHEN i'M TELLING YOU TO, sHUT UP,  
Tavros: bECAUSE, yOU'RE STUPID AND PERVERTED, aND YOU OUGHT TO BE MORE CONSIDERATE  
Tavros: sO, sHUT UP, aND STOP ANNOYING PEOPLE,  
Damara: ...  
Damara: ハハ。私が間違っている可能性があります。あなたについて。  
Damara: あなたが異なっている。  
Damara: 今、私が参照してください。あなただけの馬鹿です。  
Damara: さよなら。  
Tavros: wELL, sAYONARA, tO YOU TOO,  
Tavros: uHH,,,,,,  
Tavros: bYE,

(Tavros and Damara's relationship level increased.)

S SUPPORT

Damara: TAVROS.  
Tavros: hI, i GUESS,  
Tavros: lOOK, i'M sORRY, i SAID A LOT OF, mEAN STUFF  
Tavros: lIKE, tHAT YOU'RE STUPID,  
Tavros: aND, i WANT TO APOLOGIZE,,,  
Damara: 謝らないでください。  
Damara: あなたは正しかった。私はこの種の雌犬のように振る舞う。  
Damara: 通常。これは私を困らないだろう。  
Damara: しかし、あなたの言葉が私に影響を与えます。  
Damara: 男はそこにある。あなたの中に。  
Tavros: uHH,  
Tavros: a MAN, iNSIDE ME, yOU SAY,  
Damara: はい。  
Damara: 私はこのロットについて考えている。  
Damara: あなたはRUFIOHが好きではありませんが。おそらく、あなたも価値がある可能性があります。  
Damara: 調査する。  
Tavros: iNVESTIGATE, wHAT,  
Damara: あなたが密である。私はあなたに当たっています。  
Tavros: yEAH, sURE, oKAY,  
Tavros: yOU'RE HITTING, oN ME  
Tavros: dON'T DO THAT, pLEASE,  
Tavros: i DON'T WANT TO, dO ANYTHING PERVERTED,  
Damara: 黙れ。  
Damara: 私はセックスをしたくない。あなたと。  
Damara: あなたについての何か。私はあなたを見たいと思うことができます。  
Damara: 私はあなたの成長を見てみたい。いくつかの方法で。  
Damara: そして、おそらくそれはあなたの進行状況を調査するために容易になるだろう。  
Damara: 私たちは、愛好家だったら。  
Tavros: uHH, wHAT,  
Tavros: aRE YOU, sAYING,  
Damara: 私MATESPRITなる。  
Damara: 私は思う。私は彼と一緒にを介してもよい。  
Tavros: hEH, aRE YOU BLUSHING,  
Damara: いいえ。  
Tavros: yOU'RE, eMBARASSED,  
Damara: 黙れ。バカ。  
Tavros: i DON'T, reALLY, uNDERSTAND, bUT,  
Tavros: mAYBE, if YOU'RE SERIOUS,  
Tavros: i COULD, cONSIDER IT, i GUESS,,,  
Damara: 私にキス。お口の中でそれを行う。  
Damara: 私は理由もなくこれを言っておりません。  
Damara: 私も女の子です。  
Tavros: aLRIGHT,  
Tavros: iF i CAN MAKE YOU, lOOK NERVOUS LIKE THIS, aGAIN,  
Tavros: i'LL DO IT,  
Damara: 私が私にキスすることを言った。  
Tavros: nO, yOU, kISS ME,  
Damara: 何。  
Damara: それは公平ではない。  
Tavros: hEHEH, eVEN YOU, cAN BE CUTE AT TIMES,  
Damara: あなたは私のままにした場合。私はあなたを殺すでしょう。すぐに。  
Tavros: uHH, hEHEH, uMMM,,  
Tavros: wHAT AM I, gETTING INTO,,,,,

(S SUPPORT REACHED)


	4. Equius and Roxy

C SUPPORT

Equius: D --> Greetings Ro%y  
Roxy: hey urself  
Roxy: so whats up with you knowin my name when i dnot know yours  
Equius: D --> E%cuse me, please  
Equius: D --> I apologize for referring to you in such a manner  
Equius: D --> I am Equius Zahhak  
Roxy: so you are  
Roxy: still doesnt esplain why you know my name yknow  
Equius: D --> Well  
Equius: D --> I must admit, I have taken some time researching you  
Roxy: mmhmm  
Roxy: yep thats not creepy at all  
Equius: D --> I'm sorry for the intrusion  
Equius: D --> I take great care in addressing highest royalty  
Roxy: royalty you say  
Equius: D --> Yes  
Equius: D --> Based on my knowledge of the hemospectrum, I have ascertained that your color b100d is incredibly rich and, should I say, incredible  
Roxy: are u sweatin right now  
Equius: D --> Yes  
Roxy: what color blood am i sposed to have again  
Roxy: i know u trolls have all sorts of colors and stuff  
Equius: D --> Your b100d is surely the most amazing shade of fuchsia  
Equius: D --> Although the absence of gills on your face quite astounds me  
Roxy: humans all have red blood you dork  
Roxy: and why would i have gills in the first place  
Roxy: doesnt make any sense yo  
Equius: D --> Are you saying that you are not royalty  
Roxy: nope no royalty here  
Roxy: try jake tho i bet hes got fine alien blood running through them veins  
Equius: D --> ...Gosh dang it.  
Equius: D --> E%cuse me, I need to go research humanity more closely  
Equius: D --> I'm just going to leave now  
Roxy: alright have fun  
Roxy: man what a weirdo

(Equius and Roxy's relationship level increased.)

B SUPPORT

Equius: D --> Ro%y  
Equius: D --> I want to apologize for my hasty mistake the previous day  
Roxy: arent you that weird sweaty dude that thought i was a princess  
Equius: D --> I have since done a thorough check into the inner workings of a human  
Roxy: gross  
Equius: D --> It is as you say, humans all share one strange b100d color  
Equius: D --> You see, I had assumed that you were royalty due to the fuchsia color with which you use to express yourself  
Equius: D --> On Alternia, many trolls assumed the color of their b100d when conversing online  
Equius: D --> This lead to my hypothesis that humans also had such practices  
Equius: D --> However, this now appears to be down to general preference, judging by the central b100d color permeating the existence of the human race  
Roxy: snooze  
Equius: D --> Am I disturbing you  
Roxy: yeah youre boooooring  
Roxy: hey you want to try some sweet juice with me  
Roxy: i found a stock recently an ive been itching to throw down a couple bottles of the nice elixir  
Equius: D --> I do not understand what you are talking about  
Equius: D --> If you are inviting me to drink some kind of liquid with you, I can only a%ept  
Equius: D --> (Although you are not royalty as I had once assumed, it is hard to a%ept)  
Roxy: oh my god shut up you sweaty weirdo  
Roxy: here have a glass  
Roxy: i couldnt fnid wine glasses so i got some measurin cups instead  
Equius: D --> On the contrary, I have begun keeping a metal cup around with me  
Equius: D --> I often shatter glasses in my hand  
Equius: D --> Many poor glasses of milk have been lost to my STRONG hands  
Roxy: um alright  
Roxy: w/e u want bro  
Equius: D --> What is this drink specifically, if I may ask  
Roxy: its white wine  
Roxy: the fun part comes AFTER you start drinking it tho  
Equius: D --> It tastes quite sweet indeed  
Equius: D --> Could I ask for more  
Roxy: hell yea  
Roxy: you dont even KNOW how many more bottles i got  
Roxy: lets go thru them all  
Equius: D --> That is fine with me

(Equius and Roxy's relationship level increased.)

A SUPPORT

Equius: D ---> Fuck  
Equius: D ---> Sorry, I mean  
Equius: D ---> Fiddlesti%  
Equius: D ---> God flipping heck dang gosh  
Roxy: u don ok over there zakk  
Roxy: u look like ur takin some tumblrs  
Equius: D ---> No, I am fine  
Equius: D ---> I promise  
Equius: D ---> The problem, I think, is that I am being mental assaulted by a tr%ll  
Equius: D ---> I will take steps to re%solving the porblem and it will end in something being br%ken  
Equius: D ---> In the STRONGEST of manners  
Roxy: stop axtin like such a stupid dork  
Roxy: youre just feelin the effexs a the mad liquid  
Equius: D ---> What liquid of which you are spea%ing madam  
Equius: D ---> Did you infect me with the evil troll poison using your delicious v%le drinks  
Equius: D ---> Gosh frigging busy dizzy dang it  
Roxy: shhhhhhhh shshshhhhhhhush  
Roxy: shutup your mouth shh  
Roxy: the drink jus had a litl acoholol in it  
Roxy: alcolol  
Roxy: alcohol  
Roxy: just a bit  
Roxy: jsut nothin to worry about rly  
Equius: D ---> I do not enjoy the sensation living inside my STRONG body  
Equius: D ---> My hands are numb  
Equius: D ---> Help  
Roxy: just stop panickin an youl feel btr i promose  
Roxy: promise  
Equius: D ---> Yes %kay  
Equius: D ---> I can f33l many %f my troubles ceasing t% exist  
Equius: D ---> My face is warm  
Roxy: ur face is blue  
Roxy: id ask if u wr sufocating but thatd be dumb as fuck an we both know  
Roxy: dub troll colors  
Equius: D ---> Yes I can see the positive side t% this  
Equius: D ---> I do feel quite  
Equius: D ---> Er  
Equius: D ---> E%cuse me  
Roxy: omg are u gona go vom  
Roxy: yep there he gos  
Roxy: what a lightweight

(Equius and Roxy's relationship level increased.)

S SUPPORT

Equius: D --> Ro%y  
Roxy: hey zak  
Roxy: whered u go yesterday the party was just gettin started  
Equius: D --> I must admit that I had left to e%tricate liquids from my body  
Roxy: so u went to vom  
Equius: D --> I suppose you could say that  
Roxy: mmhmm  
Equius: D --> However, the e%perience I had with your strange human eli%ir was not terrible  
Equius: D --> In fact, if you would be so kind, I would enjoy having another drink with you  
Roxy: sure whenever man  
Roxy: the throes of alcoholism are harsh indeed  
Equius: D --> No please do not take out a bottle  
Equius: D --> I was specifically speaking of  
Equius: D --> The kind of drink humans have in preparation for shady business dealings or personal ties  
Equius: D --> Drinks that also come with a variety of foods and are usually considered an event  
Equius: D --> And which is customary in a budding--  
Roxy: are u srsly a%in me out right now  
Equius: D --> Er  
Equius: D --> You could describe my offer in that manner, I suppose  
Roxy: you want to go on a date with me  
Equius: D --> Yes  
Equius: D --> Your strange human ways and interesting drinks provide me with much needed e%itement  
Equius: D --> I just wanted to see if there were other things about you that would fill me with such joys  
Roxy: hmmmm  
Roxy: lucky for u  
Roxy: i got a soft spot for weird overtalkative dorks  
Roxy: id be happy to go on a human date w you  
Equius: D --> Yes, that is good  
Equius: D --> Thank you for this opportunity, I promise not to fail you  
Roxy: i hope u realize  
Roxy: this is a date and not a job interview  
Roxy: *WINK*"  
Equius: D --> I appear to be having a case of the vapors  
Roxy: ill make you have worse than that  
Equius: D --> Please do, madam  
Equius: D --> Abuse me  
Roxy: wut  
Equius: D --> Erm

(S SUPPORT REACHED)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> roxy forgive me for massacring your character


	5. Davesprite and Fefetasprite

C SUPPORT

Davesprite: yo  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 383  
Davesprite: sup  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 38)  
Davesprite: alright  
Davesprite: going with apathy here i see  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 38/  
Davesprite: or are you just mute  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 38V  
Davesprite: yeah ill go with mute  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 38)  
Davesprite: hey youre already way better to talk to than the other godawful troll sprites  
Davesprite: all they seem to want to do is get pissed and scream  
Davesprite: or in the case of arquius just kind of freak me out  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 38P  
Davesprite: so a mute eldritch combined sprite version of two pretty nice people turns out to make a pretty sweet sprite  
Davesprite: dont know why nobody thought of doing that first  
Davesprite: like if you want to have a sprite at least make it cool  
Davesprite: like me i guess  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 3;)  
Davesprite: just kidding  
Davesprite: anyway how have you been  
Davesprite: been up to anything  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 383  
Davesprite: yeah  
Davesprite: i can see how this conversation will turn out  
Davesprite: well see you later  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 38D

(Davesprite and Fefetasprite's relationship level increased.)

B SUPPORT

Davesprite: fefeta there you are  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 38?  
Davesprite: just wanted to say sup  
Davesprite: and get no response back  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 38T  
Davesprite: just kidding  
Davesprite: im sure you have your reasons for talking so little to us inferior people  
Davesprite: you only talk to the kids on post scratch earth right  
Davesprite: nobody else can get a peep out of you  
Davesprite: in the case of a peep being heard the rumor mill would swirl into chaos  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 38/  
Davesprite: whatever it doesnt matter anyway  
Davesprite: maybe i should be like you too  
Davesprite: just stop flapping my big dumb mouth for one day and chill the fuck out  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 38P  
Davesprite: yknow what im gonna do just that  
Davesprite: farewell old davesprite here comes emoticon only davesprite  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 38?  
Davesprite: Bl  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 383  
Davesprite: Bl  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 383  
Davesprite: Bl  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 383  
Davesprite: Bl  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 383  
Davesprite: not gonna lie  
Davesprite: this is boring  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 38/  
Davesprite: of course i just have to keep talking all the time or else some kind of bomb would go off and blow up russia or whats left of it or something  
Davesprite: that was stupid why did i say that  
Davesprite: oh well it doesnt matter  
Davesprite: hey fefeta can you keep a secret  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 38)  
Davesprite: im actually hanging with you because im trying to avoid jade  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 38o  
Davesprite: yeah its kind of awkward to talk to her after the whole  
Davesprite: yknow  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 38?  
Davesprite: so i better get going  
Davesprite: thanks for the company  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 38)

(Davesprite and Fefetasprite's relationship level increased.)

A SUPPORT

Davesprite: i dont know what to do anymore  
Davesprite: wherever i go i dont feel right  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 38(  
Davesprite: im just drifting around this place like a piece of shitty paper  
Davesprite: just like floating around and every once and a while i hit someones leg or something  
Davesprite: then they take me off their leg and i float up into the air seeking another leg to randomly touch  
Davesprite: i guess in this way i am a paper based serial molester  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 38?  
Davesprite: just rolling around being inconsequential and making peoples lives a little more annoying  
Davesprite: like if someone just grabbed the paper one day and made it into an airplane or a sweet ninja star or something then threw it in the trash like the bunch of garbage it is  
Davesprite: i dont think i would care  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 38(  
Davesprite: maybe i can just fly into a pair of scissors or something  
Davesprite: hell i already got a huge fucking wound just chilling on my torso  
Davesprite: its like hey body how much mutant yellow blood can i expunge from my stomach  
Davesprite: shit has been going strong for like three years come ON  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 38(  
Davesprite: fuck the paper analogy or metaphor or whatever  
Davesprite: it doesnt matter  
Davesprite: like me i guess  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 38(  
Davesprite: this is just all shit i keep thinking about  
Davesprite: thanks i guess for just listening to me prattle on about stupid shit  
Davesprite: jeez i like come and talk to you every day  
Davesprite: how long have we been doing this  
Davesprite: like a couple weeks i guess  
Davesprite: i think in a way youre the only friend ive had since i was back in my timeline  
Davesprite: thats pretty sad isnt it  
Davesprite: i truly am pathetic  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ i dont t)(ink so  
Davesprite: what holy shit you can talk  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ of claws i can talk! 38P  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ after a w)(ile it kinda s33med like you didnt want me to be able to talk  
Davesprite: thats not true  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ i just COULDNT TAK-E IT ANYMOR----E!!  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ you )(AV-E to stop talking about yourself like that!  
Davesprite: what  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ youre not useless at all!  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ i wouldnt listen to you ramble if i didnt like you, ok??  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ i t)(ink youre one of the funniest, coolest guys ive ever met and you really s)(oaldnt be so )(ard on yourself!  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ so just c)(ill out, PURRL-EAS-E!  
Davesprite: uh  
Davesprite: you  
Davesprite: you really think so  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ Y-EA)(! 383  
Davesprite: ...  
Davesprite: thank you fefeta  
Davesprite: im just gonna go float around a while and think  
Davesprite: but thanks for saying all of that  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ no problem!  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ )(ey dave!! before you leave!  
Davesprite: yeah  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ ill always be )(ere for you, okay?  
Davesprite: okay  
Davesprite: thank you  
Davesprite: me too  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 38D

(Davesprite and Fefetasprite's relationship level increased.)

S SUPPORT

Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ dave!  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ dave, t)(ere you are  
Davesprite: nope just me  
Davesprite: dont know where dave went  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ i was looking for YOU, DUMMY!  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 38P  
Davesprite: oh  
Davesprite: alright  
Davesprite: its just weird i guess  
Davesprite: hearing someone just call me dave  
Davesprite: as opposed to davesprite  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ dave...  
Davesprite: yeah  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ i got you somefin!  
Davesprite: you did what  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ )(ere, open the present!  
Davesprite: wait  
Davesprite: before i open this  
Davesprite: i need to talk to you  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 38?  
Davesprite: ive been thinking about what you told me last night  
Davesprite: and i kinda just  
Davesprite: it put some stuff into perspective i guess  
Davesprite: i was wondering if i should tell you about this but fuck it  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ um dave  
Davesprite: no fefeta dont stop me now  
Davesprite: i need to get this shit off my bird chest  
Davesprite: all that time i talked to you for all those weeks  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ daaaave!  
Davesprite: i kept coming to see you all the time  
Davesprite: and it wasnt just because i like your company i guess  
Davesprite: i was also thinking like  
Davesprite: oh whatever fuck it  
Davesprite: fefeta i think i may be in  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ DAV------333!!!!  
Davesprite: Bo  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ open the gift  
Davesprite: fine  
Davesprite: lets see  
Davesprite: wait  
Davesprite: is this  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ its my guide pendant  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ you can use this to talk to me w)(enever you want  
Davesprite: fefeta  
Davesprite: youre only supposed to give these to the one you need to guide thats the rules  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ W)(ALE W)(O CARES ABOAT THE DUMB RULES! 38P  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ i want to be around for you to talk to w)(enever you need me  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ because well  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ im flus)(ed for you  
Davesprite: youre  
Davesprite: wait  
Davesprite: what does that mean  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ i want to be your MAT-ESPRIT, stupid! 38)  
Davesprite: and  
Davesprite: that means uh  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ im in love wit)( you and i want to make you )(appy any way pawssible  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ do you get it now???  
Davesprite: oh good  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 38?  
Davesprite: i thought you were talking about some weird troll romance i wouldnt understand  
Davesprite: i guess you already know my answer ♥  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ ♥♥♥  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 38)  
Davesprite: man i never knew you could talk so much  
Davesprite: hey we have the rest of forever to talk  
Davesprite: lets stop talking and start  
Davesprite: yknow  
Davesprite: WINK  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ 38o  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ oh mr strider!!  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ are you flirting with me???  
Davesprite: shore i suppawse  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ YOUR-E RIGHT!! NO MOR-E TALKING!  
Davesprite: sshhh only kisses now  
Fefetasprite: 3833 ◄ as you wish! 3;3

(S SUPPORT REACHED)


	6. Aranea and Hussie

C SUPPORT

Aranea: Hey! I haven't seen you around 8efore--  
Hussie: ?  
Aranea: Oh my gosh. Wait, are you........  
Aranea: ARE YOU THE AUTHOR?  
Hussie: Oh hell no. I'm not about to sit here and just let you talk my ear off for eight hours.  
Hussie: I have horses to ride and blue ladies to pursue.  
Hussie: Farewell.  
Aranea: Noooooooo!!!!!!!!  
Aranea: Come 8ack! Come 8ack!!  
Aranea: 8luh.

(Aranea and Hussie's relationship level increased.)

B SUPPORT

Aranea: Aha! There you are!  
Hussie: Aranea!   
Hussie: How did you find me??  
Aranea: You stand out quite a 8it!  
Aranea: You are hiding 8ehind the only horse for miles, after all.  
Hussie: Hmm, maybe I should reconsider my hiding spots.  
Hussie: Keep your voice down, I'm doing something important.  
Aranea: Huh? What are you doing?  
Aranea: ........Is that Vriska over there?  
Hussie: Yes. I know that this time, she'll take my proposal.  
Hussie: Then we will be married, and we will live together in harmony.  
Hussie: An endless amount of horses and spiders will inhabit our dreams.  
Aranea: Um...  
Aranea: Okay!  
Aranea: So, while I've got you, I'd like to ask a couple questions!  
Aranea: Is there anything you can tell me a8out the ending of this story?  
Aranea: I'm really interested in hearing the end of such a strange tale!  
Hussie: What? No, no, no.  
Hussie: Just read it once I'm done!  
Aranea: Please, just one hint?  
Aranea: Anything that could guide me in the right direction?  
Hussie: Oh look, now Vriska has noticed the giant horse.  
Hussie: GOOD WORK ARANEA!  
Aranea: Errrrrrrr...  
Hussie: I'm going to follow her, don't trail me!  
Aranea: Come 8aaaaaaaack!  
Aranea: Argh! One of these times, he has to tell me his serkets!  
Aranea: I mean secrets.

(Aranea and Hussie's relationship level increased.)

A SUPPORT

Aranea: Author!  
Hussie: Arthour? No, he's over there.  
Hussie: I just finished having a very long talk with the fine butler.  
Hussie: I love him.  
Aranea: I don't mean the lusus!!!!!!!!  
Aranea: How do you manage to escape me every time?!  
Aranea: You're going to tell me what I want to know, and that's final!  
Aranea: So spit it out!  
Hussie: Spit what out again?  
Hussie: Sorry, I haven't really been listening to you.  
Aranea: Tell me a8out the end of this comic!  
Hussie: Oh, that's right.  
Hussie: Let's see...  
Hussie: It's definitely going to be interesting.  
Aranea: That explains NOTHING!  
Hussie: Well, it should probably involve many characters.  
Aranea: THAT SOMEHOW EXPLAINS EVEN LESS!  
Hussie: I think there may be some sentences.  
Aranea: WHAT THE F8CK ARE Y8U TALK8NG A8OUT????????  
Hussie: Sorry I couldn't be more help.  
Hussie: Speaking of which, I really ought to be going.  
Aranea: OH HELL NO!  
Aranea: THIS TIME, YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME!  
Hussie: You can grab my leg all you want, it won't slow me down.  
Hussie: Aranea, stop it.  
Hussie: I'm going to start walking now.  
Aranea: RRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
Hussie: Look, you're just hurting yourself.  
Hussie: You might as well let go.  
Aranea: T8LL M8 A8O8T TH8 F8T8R8!!!!!!!!  
Hussie: Sigh.  
Hussie: Alright, what do you want to know?  
Aranea: !

(Aranea and Hussie's relationship level increased.)

S SUPPORT

Aranea: There you are........  
Hussie: Oh, hey Aranea.  
Hussie: Fine weather today.   
Hussie: It's great weather for a horse ride.  
Aranea: I can't 8elieve you evaded me again.  
Aranea: You just lied to me and then left!  
Hussie: Yeah, sorry about that.  
Hussie: ...  
Hussie: Hey...  
Aranea: What is it?  
Hussie: You do look a lot like Vriska...  
Aranea: Yeah, so????????  
Aranea: What the fuck does it matter?  
Hussie: You're starting to act kind of like her, too...  
Aranea: I h8 you, that's why.  
Hussie: Hmm...  
Hussie: (Well, this might be worth a shot.)  
Aranea: What are you talking a8out?!  
Hussie: Aranea...  
Hussie: Will you marry me?  
Aranea: .  
Aranea: ...  
Aranea: ........  
Aranea: 8R8 Y8U F8CK8NG K8DD8NG????????  
Hussie: No, I can see it now.  
Hussie: You, reading bedtime stories to the horses.  
Hussie: Winking at my collection of beautiful football paintings.   
Hussie: Tending to our spider collection.  
Hussie: It would be perfect.  
Hussie: Please become my wife.  
Aranea: This is a fucking joke.  
Aranea: Are you serious?   
Aranea: I can't 8ELIEVE you've even pull some kind of 8ullshit like this.  
Aranea: I am so angry! I've NEVER 8EEN this ANGRY 8EFORE!!!!!!!!  
Aranea: You fill me with the 8lackest rage imagina8le, you worthless trolling author!  
Hussie: Aranea, please, think of the horses.  
Hussie: Plus...  
Hussie: If you marry me, maybe I can show you the ending to Homestuck.  
Aranea: Show me the--  
Aranea: ........  
Aranea: You'd show me the...  
Aranea: The ending?  
Aranea: The ending to this story?  
Hussie: Yep. All you gotta do is accept this ring.  
Aranea: Wow........  
Aranea: I...  
Aranea: Damn it, I can't say yes to this!  
Aranea: This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!  
Aranea: How dare you, after all you've put me through!  
Hussie: Aranea, I'm sorry.  
Hussie: From now on, you are more important than horses to me.   
Aranea: ...!  
Aranea: You...  
Aranea: Hmph.  
Aranea: Sigh.  
Aranea: May8e... you're not so 8ad.  
Hussie: I'm pretty sure you only hated me because I am extremely good at leaving a place I specifically created.  
Aranea: Yeah, well...   
Aranea: I guess I can't hate the person who created me.  
Aranea: W-Wait, am I special?  
Aranea: Out of all of the characters, you want me?  
Hussie: Yes, absolutely. (Although I would have preferred Vriska.)  
Aranea: What was that?  
Hussie: Nothing. Don't worry about it.  
Aranea: 8luh.  
Aranea: Fine. Take me. I'm yours.  
Hussie: What are you saying here? You got to say it.  
Aranea: FINE! I'll take your stupid ring.  
Aranea: 8ut you have to tell me EVERYTHING! Down to the last tiny detail!  
Hussie: Of course, my dear.   
Aranea: Good. ::::)

(S SUPPORT REACHED)


	7. Karkat and Nepeta

C SUPPORT

Karkat: HEY NEPETA.  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ *ac notices karkitty and waggles her tail, purrparing to tacklepounce him!*  
Karkat: IF YOU TACKLEPOUNCE ME, I WILL KICK YOU OFF THE TEAM.  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ *ac suddenly decides not to tacklepounce the wily team leader!*  
Karkat: KARKAT TELLS NEPETA TO STOP WITH THE GOD DAMN ROLE PLAYING.   
Karkat: KARKAT IS ASHAMED THAT HE IS EVEN CONVERSING WITH AN AUTISTIC FUCKING CAVE GIRL.  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ i dont live in a cave anymore, karkitty! :OO  
Karkat: CORRECTION: AN AUTISTIC FUCKING GIRL.  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ thats much better  
Karkat: ANYWAY, DO YOU THINK YOU COULD HELP WITH SOMETHING?  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ what is it??  
Karkat: I WAS WONDERING IF I COULD BOUNCE A SPEECH OFF OF YOU, SEE WHAT YOU THINK OF IT.  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ a sp33ch? what kind of sp33ch?  
Karkat: OH, YOU KNOW, GENERAL LEADERSHIP STUFF.  
Karkat: IT'S GOING TO RUN A LITTLE LONG, SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR A FUCKING IDIOT BLABBER ON FOR FORTY MINUTES ABOUT HOW SHITTY HIS TEAM IS, I WOULDN'T TAKE ME UP ON THIS.  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ sure, ill listen to it!  
Karkat: REALLY?  
Karkat: GREAT, LET'S GET STARTED.  
Karkat: AHEM.  
Karkat: "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU? THIS TEAM IS LIKE THE LITTLE BIT OF SLIME AT THE BOTTOM OF A RECUPERACOON, THE KIND THAT CAN'T BE CLEANED AND THAT SMELLS LIKE SHIT."  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ hmm hmm :33

(Karkat and Nepeta's relationship level increased.)

B SUPPORT

Karkat: NEPETA, THERE YOU ARE.  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ *acs ears purrk up as karkitty approaches*  
Karkat: I GOT ANOTHER JOB FOR YOU.  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ ooooh, tell me, tell m33!  
Karkat: I WAS PLANNING ON DESIGNING A FEW BANNERS TO RAIDE MORALE AROUND HERE.  
Karkat: UNFORTUNATELY, THERE AREN'T MANY AROUND HERE WITH ARTISTIC SKILLS LIKE YOURS, SO IT LOOKS LIKE I AM FORCED TO RESORT TO ASKING FOR YOUR HELP.  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ h33 h33, how degrading  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ if you want my help with the banners, you got it!  
Karkat: GREAT, THANKS.  
Karkat: HERE'S ONE OF MY BANNERS.  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ you m33n this blank one here?  
Karkat: YES.   
Karkat: I DECIDED THAT MAKING BANNERS IS A WASTE OF TIME, THEN IMMEDIATELY GOT TO WORK ON HANDING THE JOB OFF TO SOMEONE ELSE.  
Karkat: YOU ARE FREE TO DESIGN THE BANNERS AS YOU WISH.  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ wooow, so much respawnsiblity  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ i dont know if i can handle this, karkitty!  
Karkat: OF COURSE YOU CAN.  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ ummmm ok  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ how about i do some then show you what i got later?  
Karkat: SURE, WHATEVER.  
Karkat: BRING ME SOMETHING GOOD.  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ oh, don't worry about that!   
Nepeta: :33 ◄ ill try my hardest! :33  
Karkat: RIGHT...

(Karkat and Nepeta's relationship level increased.)

A SUPPORT

Nepeta: :33 ◄ karkitty! i got a couple banners done!  
Karkat: ALREADY? LET ME SEE.  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ look, i made this one say "RESPECT KARKAT"! and this one says "KARKAT IS GREAT"!  
Karkat: ER...  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ arent they cool?  
Karkat: NEPETA, I APPRECIATE THE EFFORT, BUT I DON'T THINK ANYONE WOULD LIKE THESE.  
Karkat: I'M NOT TROLL STALIN OR SOMETHING.  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ aww...  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ but do you like them?  
Karkat: OH YEAH, THEY'RE PRETTY COOL.  
Karkat: LOOK AT THE COLORS ON THIS ONE.   
Karkat: I LOVE HOW YOU DID THESE DESIGNS!  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ h33 h33, thanks! X33  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ it makes me r33ly happy to h33r that you like them  
Karkat: ER, YEAH.  
Karkat: SO, DO YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST PAINT NEW SLOGANS ON TO THEM?  
Karkat: SOMETHING THAT WOULD GEAR PEOPLE UP.  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ sir yes sir!

(Karkat and Nepeta's relationship level increased.)

S SUPPORT

Nepeta: :33 ◄ *ac sneaks around, looking for the purrfect chance to surpurrise her purrey*  
Karkat: KARKAT NOTICES THE CAT GIRL SNEAKING AROUND BUSHES.  
Karkat: KARKAT TELLS THE GIRL TO CUT IT OUT AND SHOW HIM HER PROGRESS ON THE BANNERS.  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ h33 h33! :33  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ hey, you never role played with me before! at least, not in a nice way like that  
Karkat: UH, YEAH.  
Karkat: SO WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE BANNERS?  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ theyre done! again!  
Karkat: LET'S SEE...  
Karkat: WOW, THESE ARE GREAT!  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ r33ly??  
Karkat: YEAH, I THINK EVERYONE WILL GET PUMPED JUST FROM SEEING THESE.  
Karkat: I'LL GET TO WORK ON HANGING THEM UP.  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ do you n33d help with that, karkitty?  
Karkat: UHM, I THINK I CAN HANDLE IT. DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT.  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ its no trouble at all!  
Karkat: ...  
Karkat: NEPETA, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS WANT TO HELP ME LIKE THIS?  
Karkat: EVERYONE ELSE SORT OF JUST PUTS UP WITH MY BULLSHIT, BUT YOU SEEM EXCITED TO HELP ME.  
Karkat: AND YOU LISTEN TO ALL OF MY INSTRUCTIONS.  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ ummm...  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ youre just a r33ly great leader, thats all!  
Karkat: I DON'T THINK SO.  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ well, you are, so whatever!  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ im just gonna go and put up some of these banners!  
Karkat: NEPETA, WAIT.  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ ?  
Karkat: I THINK... I THINK I KNOW WHY YOU DO THESE THINGS FOR ME.  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ ...  
Karkat: AND... I GUESS IT'S THE SAME REASON I KEEP ASKING YOU TO HELP ME.  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ ...?  
Karkat: UH...  
Karkat: UGH, FUCK THIS.  
Karkat: NEPETA, ARE YOU... ARE YOU FLUSHED FOR ME?  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ !!!  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ um  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ i  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ uh  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ what does it matter  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ what would you do if i said yes  
Karkat: I'D TELL YOU I FEEL THE SAME WAY FOR YOU.  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ i  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ SERIOUSLY???  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ IVE B33N AGONIZING OFUR THIS FOR SWEEPS, AND YOU F33L THE SAME WAY???  
Karkat: HEY, GIVE ME A LITTLE CREDIT.  
Karkat: YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO'S BEEN AGONIZING FOR SWEEPS OVER A FLUSHCRUSH.  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ oh karkat!  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ yes, i am flushed for you  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ ive been so flushed for you ever since the very beginning!  
Karkat: I KNOW.  
Karkat: I RECOGNIZED YOUR UNSUBTLE ATTEMPTS AT FLIRTING RIGHT OFF THE BAT.  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ RUDE  
Karkat: HEH. I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ABOUT YOU AT FIRST.  
Karkat: I JUST KEPT AN EYE OUT... AND I GUESS EVENTUALLY I NOTICED THAT I SPENT A LOT OF TIME LOOKING AT YOU. RIGHT AT YOU.  
Karkat: I'M LOOKING AT YOU NOW, AND YOU'RE LOOKING AT ME. I LOVE YOU, OKAY?  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ karkat stop!  
Karkat: ?  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ stop being cute, youre embarrassing me!  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ no wait  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ continue being cute  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ keep being cute forefur, please!  
Karkat: ONLY IF YOU DO.  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ i guess this is where we kiss  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ but i cant move a muscle  
Karkat: ME NEITHER. WEIRD.  
Nepeta: :33 ◄ lets kiss later, i guess?  
Karkat: YEAH, OKAY.

(Karkat and Nepeta's relationship level increased.)


End file.
